Eső
by Vievin
Summary: Franciaország elmélkedése az esőben. Fájdalmas halhatatlannak lenni, örökké el-elesve, de mindig akad valaki, aki felsegít...


Franciaország a fájdalomtól félőrülten ment ki a füzesbe, ahol mindig egyedül, békében lehetett. Leroskadt egy kőre, és kezébe temetve arcát zokogott fel. Miért? Miért kellett így történnie? Már megint ő volt a hibás... És most... Nem vette észre, hogy elered az eső. Már megint... Ki tudja, hányadszor, újra meg újra ismétlődik. Beleszeret egy emberbe, járnak valameddig, és végig kell néznie, ahogy a halandó megöregszik, meghal. Ő pedig egyedül marad fájdalmával. Ilyen pillanatokban azt kívánta, bár ő is ember lehetne, együtt vénülne meg szerelmével, végül meghalna, szerencsés esetben a nő előtt. Nem kellene végigbotorkálnia a történelem folyamán, mindannyiszor a padlóra küldve, aztán felrángatva, ezer és ezer évnyi szenvedés helyett csak ötven, maximum száz esztendő lenne az élete. Mindig, már az elején tudja, hogy egyszer vége lesz és egyedül marad. De mégis... Újra és újra beleszeret egy halandóba. A szerelem a legcsodásabb érzelem: mindannyiszor behatja a lelkét és csak Rá tud gondolni. Az embereknek az emlékezete is felszínes, mégis mély, akárcsak ők maguk. Az országoké... Csak mély. Semmit nem tud elfelejteni, örökké elméjében marad a fájdalom, és mégis újra megpróbálja. Most már érti, miért élnek zárt közösségekben a hosszú éltű lények: nem akarnak kockáztatni. Ő mindig kockáztat, olyan orosz rulett ez, ahol minden tárban van golyó. Lehetetlen nyerni. De újra és újra fejéhez emeli a pisztolyt, és meghúzza a rózsaszín ravaszt. Egy századmásodpercig, annyi egy élet átható, égkék szemében, reménykedik és boldog: hátha... hátha... A következő pillanatban azonban becsapódik a fájdalmas, fekete golyó. És csak sírni tud, nem hozhatja vissza Őt. Az emlékek éle nem enyhül, ezért zárja el az érzelmeit. Mindig úgy érzi, hogy belehal, sosem lesz képes újra felkelni, szánalmas roncsként hever a földön, aztán jön egy kedves mosoly, egy pillantás, és felpattan, hogy újra kezdje az egészet. A történelem is ez... Újra és újra a földre küldik, majd meglengetik előtte a csalit. _Birodalom lehetsz, hatalmas ország, uralkodhatsz mindenki felett_, súgják fülébe, s elkínzott tekintetét felemeli, feltápászkodik, és botorkál tovább, a végtelenbe. Sosem adja fel. De miért ne tenné? Régebben, a világ újkorában, számtalan társa tűnt el így. Feladták, belefáradtak a csalódásba, egyszerűen nem akartak többé országok lenni. Vagy feljutnak a csúcsra, tündökölnek egy darabig, de mindig felülkerekednek rajtuk, és végül elbuknak, meghalnak. Őt is megpróbálták ily módon megölni, de hiába vesztette el gyarmatait, még itt van. De itt akar-e lenni vajon? Nem lenne egyszerűbb elfordulni és belesétálni a végtelen semmibe? Talán békére lelne, elfelejtené a fájdalmat, és boldog mosollyal arcán tűnne el. A Római Birodalom elbukott, de mosollyal arcán bukott el, mert itt hagyta a világnak két unokáját, akik tovább vitték az emlékét. Neki itt van Kanada. Kicsi még, nem bírná ki nélküle. Talán végképp elrémülne a világtól, ha átkerülne annak az angol békának a zsarnoksága alá. Nem, azt nem hagyhatja. Az öccséért él még, őérte éli újra az örömöt, és az utána érkező fájdalmat. Vagy talán fordítva lenne? A szenvedéseiért kapja, jutalmul, a boldogságot? Fájdalom nélkül nincs boldogság, mondta a nyuszi és megölelte a sünt. Halványan elmosolyodott könnyein keresztül, ahogy felidézte magában a viccet. Mi van, ha igaz? Ha az öröm a fájdalomból születik, vagy annak elmúltát ünnepli? Elvégre az árnyék is azt mutatja, hogy valahol fény van a közelben. Akkor ezután... Nem, nem szabad reménykednie. Azt hitte, megtanulta a leckét, és most tessék. Keserűn felnevetett, de ekkor lépteket hallott. Egyik tábornoka állt előtte, haptákba vágta magát felettese előtt.

- Bonnefoy tábornok, értesítem, hogy elvesztettük a hétéves háborút. Kanadából angol gyarmat lett. – Tessék, elvesztette őt is. Az egyetlent, aki vele maradt volna, elkísérte volna a századok ösvényén, most elszakították tőle. Reszketegen felsóhajtott, a földet nézte. Egyedül maradt. Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy a tábornok, fiatal nő volt, letérdel elé és szemébe néz.

- Jól van, Bonnefoy tábornok? – A nő, de szinte még lány arcába nézett. A haja fekete volt, szálldosó, most tarkójához tapadva, csapzottan lógott, valami különös bájjal. Arcán együttérzés, és a szeme... Átható égkék szeme volt, az övéhez hasonló. Teljesen elveszett benne, erővel kellett elszakítania tekintetüket egymástól, de még mindig maga előtt látta arcát, akkor is, amikor felállt, fölsegítette a nőt, és elindultak vissza a városba.

- Igen, teljesen jól vagyok.


End file.
